falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
White horsenettle
Fiery purgative |weight =0.02 |value =2 |baseid = (regular) (dried, misc. item) |footer = White horsenettle plant }} White horsenettle is a consumable item in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Capable of growing up to 3 feet in height, and sporting both nettles and berries, white horsenettle is a flowering plant capable of growing in semi-arid climates with poor soil. As such, it is commonly found in the South and Southwestern United States. Unchanged by the environmental conditions that followed the Great War, the white horsenettle growing in the Mojave Wasteland has exhibited few morphological changes in the past two hundred years. Along with the common potato and various species of datura, white horsenettle is considered to be part of the Solanaceae family of plants. As with many other plants that share its taxonomic grouping, white horsenettle produces a glycoalkaloid compound known as solanine, which is highly toxic to many animals. Absorption of solanine in humans may cause symptoms indicative of severe gastrointestinal and neurological poisoning, including nausea, hallucinations, diarrhea, vomiting and cardiac dysrhythmia. If left unchecked, this potentially leads to paralysis and death. Most cases of solanine poisoning are brought about by the ingestion of plant material. Direct delivery into the bloodstream is possible, although such an occurrence is highly unlikely under normal circumstances. Nevertheless, the berries produced by the white horsenettle plant have been used by indigenous tribes for food preparation, medicine and tanning. Like all other plants in the Mojave Wasteland, white horsenettle berries will eventually regrow after being picked. Survival Skill effect Uses White horsenettle berries are an ingredient in many poisons, including Mother Darkness, tremble, Silver Sting and bleak venom. In addition, they can also be used for turning the pelts of various gecko subspecies into tanned gecko hide, tanned fire gecko hide, tanned green gecko hide or tanned golden gecko hide. Although edible, white horsenettle is poisonous and will inflict a significant penalty to Endurance and Agility, offset by a pitifully weak healing effect and minimal appetite reduction. Thus, they are best employed for crafting purposes. With Lonesome Road, white horsenettle can be used to create fiery purgative, which purges the body of toxins. Locations Horsenettle tends to grow near civilized areas, although they can also be found in isolated areas, albeit less frequently. In general, underneath water towers, water tanks, pipelines and power lines are good places to look. * Some plants can be found in large quantities near Primm to the north of the fence, in the area containing the casino, and Goodsprings. * Several plants grow east and southeast of Lone Wolf Radio near the road. * In the flatlands and in the ruins surrounding Boulder City. * Many plants can be found behind Hunter's farm. * The surroundings of Lake Mead contain horsenettle. * Other good locations include outside Freeside's north gate at the nearby farm areas and under the water tower in the Crimson Caravan Company. * There are patches growing south of the ant mound and Allied Technologies offices. * Three plants exist at Samson rock crushing plant. * A plant can be found west of the road leading from Goodsprings to Primm. * Northeast of the Grub n' Gulp rest stop, four of the plants are growing in close proximity to each other, next to the rusted water pipe. * Can sometimes be found on dead Legion soldiers. * Three plants can be found east of Mojave house where the mad brahmin reside. * Another three plants can be found east of Mojave house and southeast of North Vegas Square. There will be a boarded-up white house where the plants are, and some buffalo gourd seed, as well. * Sometimes in a clay pot to the left of Joshua Graham's desk in Angel cave. * Dried version, one of the items converted from the seed package north of Dionaea Muscipula, across the pipe. * They can be cloned at a campfire or an electric hot plate using Salient Green, which is an item created by the biological research station in Big MT. Notes * Their procurement becomes much easier with Salient Green. * Though the rollover text on an unpicked plant states it is "White Horse nettle," the notification at the edge of the screen and the name of the produce once picked is "White Horsenettle." * Though the berries on the plant are green, once picked and then dropped, it can be seen that they have a brown color. Behind the scenes * Originally, white horsenettle was named "White Horsenettle Berry"Fallout: New Vegas instruction booklet, screenshot on page 16.GECK Editor ID "WhiteHorsenettleBerry", though this was changed at an unknown time before the game's release. * White horsenettle is based on the real world Solanum elaeagnifolium, colloquially known as "white horsenettle," commonly found in the Southwestern United States. Similar to the in-game equivalent, the plant was used by Native Americans for food and tanning, while also serving as a risk for toxicity to animals. Category:Fallout: New Vegas consumables Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components Category:Flora de:Silberblatt-Nachtschattenbeere es:Baya de solanácea ru:Ягода паслёна uk:Ягода пасльону